


Birthday Spoils

by FluffySmutKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySmutKitten/pseuds/FluffySmutKitten
Summary: You surprise Prompto on his birthday with everything he doesn't think he deserves. He can hardly wait to pay you back. ;)





	Birthday Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked, so here it is. My super-hella-horribly-late Prompto birthday thing. Because I am total trash and waited forever to finish it.
> 
> This is a really weird HC/One shot hybrid because I’ve been hella busy and don’t really have time to write a proper one shot.
> 
> Warning: A blow job, over stimulation, some good pussy eating, some light pet play. But are you really surprised?? I’m writing this as a “you” so you loves can enjoy some fun birthday imagines with your Prom babe, but this is self gratifying as fuck and a shameless self insert. This is all me and my name is Kitten for a reason, ya’ll. 

• First and first mostly,  
• you’re waking this boy up with a blow job.  
• In an AU where you’re at home, it would probs turn into sex bc you have no self control once a dick is in ya mouth and Prompto can’t stand not hearing you moan his name.  
• But more realistically, you’re out camping with the bros for Prom babe’s 21st.  
• And you’d still do it because you a shameless thot. But you can’t just blow this kid in front of his friends, you know?  
• ((Well I mean you could but…))  
• So, you gotta set it up. You get up early with Iggy and Gladio and you’re like “Guys, let’s let Prom sleep in.” And they’re like “ya. cool.”  
• You try to move His Majesty the Sleeping Prince™, but he’s having none of it.  
• Tbh, ya’ll are actually super good friends so you gonna be like “hey yeah, you can stay sleeping in here, as long as you’re cool with me blowing your bestie about 2 feet away.”  
• And he’s like “ugh, geez Y/N, I don’t need to know that. Fine. I’m up.“ And you smug like, “that’s what I thought.”  
• You and Iggy make Prompto’s fav for breakfast. Once it’s ready, you go in the tent to “get him up”  
• But it is just an excuse to get your lips on that wood.

You see Prompto laying on his back, his face adorably peaceful, his bed head framing his freckled features. Crawling over to him, you carefully peel the blanket back from his body to reveal his sweats and deliciously form fitting tank top. He truly is beautiful. You a lucky bitch. 

You can help but to run your hand up his golden happy trail, relishing the strong muscles beneath your hand. All the while, your free hand dips below the band on his pants to find your favorite toy. Feeling the hard member pulsing at your touch sends your body reeling.

Prompto stirs slightly, likely being drawn out of dream land from your touch. In an effort to assure that your mouth on his dick is first thing he sees as he wakes up, you take his cock from under his pants. The swollen, lightly freckled head is pulses with sleepy desire for release. Gripping his shaft, you take him into your mouth, softly caressing the tip of his cock with your tongue. A raspy moan graces your body with arousal, triggering you to start taking him deeper and deeper into your throat with each stroke.

A hand comes to rest on your head, tangling in your hair. Lust paints your features as you glance up at him, deep throating him in response. Blush is strewn across his cheeks as he cranes his neck to watch you. He moans again as his hand guides you over his dick, “Hnnnguuggh babe….”

You pop his member out of you mouth and lick up his shaft, “Happy birthday, baby. Now be a good boy for me and stay quiet…” You wink up at him as your lips hover over his cock, "unless you want them to hear you.”

He breathlessly tosses his head back as you dive back onto him, “…shit….”

It’s not long before his light thrusts and strangled mewls of pleasure begin to tense. Sporadically moving to seek release. You hum over him and slurp your saliva before you deep throat him once more, sending him into euphoria. He gips your hair as you feel his hot seed dripping down your throat. After riding out his orgasm, you sensually shape your lips over his tip and sit up.

You playfully lick your lips and wink as you tuck him back into his pants, “Well, I’ve had my breakfast. Yours should be about ready. Iggy and I made your favorite.”

Dreamy adoration pours from his movement as he reaches out for you. You happily oblige as you come to rest in his arms and nuzzle your face into his neck. You lift your head to look at him, meeting smiling blue eyes.

His fingers trace the line of your face, coming to rest on your lips. “You’re amazing.”

You smile, “So are you, birthday boy.“

He pulls you in for a chaste kiss. Resting for a beat, you swim in the smell of his musk. He’s so perfect. Pulling away you smile, “let’s go eat.”

• After that it’s breakfast time. Yay!  
• Of course, you have a the entire day pre planned from start to finish and all the bros are in on it.  
• Everyone chipped in to get him a new lens. A fancy ass one. The guys don’t have a damn clue about any of that, but you know your shit so you got it covered.  
• He’s like :O!! GUYSSS THIS IS EXPENSIVE!!  
• And you’re all like, and???? You deserve it and you’re amazing.  
• "Though, that’s only the first half of your present.”  
• and he’s like :O!!!!! “Nooooo! This is more than enough!”  
• Not yet. Not in your house. You live to see this boy happy and you going all in today.  
• Oh yes. It’s Chocobo time.  
• And he’s like CHOCOBOS!!!??!  
• So the crew goes chocobo racing, which Prompto is always down for. But as the guys all stand in the front of the farm, you find Wiz to get Prompto’s 3rd gift of the day.  
• You stroll up to him with your hands behind your back and slick smile. “So, we’re not just here for racing.”  
• A small, muted “kweh” from behind your back triggers Prom’s realization and his eyes widen. He practically glitters sunshine as you hold a baby chocobo out to him.  
• “W-what?!?! Why??”  
• You beam at his reaction, “It’s yours, love.”  
• His nearly falls the fuck over in excitement “ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!”  
• He tenderly takes the chick into his hands and swoons, snuggling the baby onto his cheek.  
• Wiz smiles, “The chick has to live here at the farm, but you’re welcome to come visit anytime you like. This one’s all yours and beyond myself, no one will be allowed to train or ride ‘em besides you.”  
• Prompto is almost in tears as he leans over to you for a kiss. He looks at his friends, “You guys. Seriously. Thank you so much. I don’t even know what to say…”  
• Noct just smiles at his happy friend like, “don’t say anything, just keep being you.”  
• And Prompto is like ;-; I don’t deserve such a good life.  
• Of course, Prompto wants to spend the whole day playing with the chocobo chick and snugging it.  
• Obviously, you all let him and opt to race each other on the track while Prompto swoons over his new baby and taking pictures of it with his new lense.  
• That is, until it’s time to go to Galden Quay and chill. It’s his 21st and he had so much fun at Noct’s day there, so ya’ll go to get a little turnt.  
• It’s just slightly too cool out for swimming, but you definitely dip your feet in the water.  
• It’s also “so romantic” and is the perfect place to make use of his new lens.  
• He manages to sneak in a gorgeous sunset selfie of his tongue down your throat when he thinks the guys aren’t looking.  
• After a few drinks, you all wonder over to the caravan for some cake (of course, made personally by Iggy)  
• While you’re sitting on his lap, he kisses your shoulder and rests his hands on your waist, thumbs lightly rubbing circles on your skin.  
• He is slightly inebriated and totally in love with you.  
• You’ve never seen him so perfectly happy and it literally makes your soul soar.  
• As it’s about time for bed, you stand and stop him from walking into the caravan.  
• A suggestive smile crosses your lips, “Nope. Not tonight.”  
• Gladio chimes in, “Y/N made sure the birthday boy got some privacy tonight.” He tosses keys at Prompto’s chest with a wink. Prompto fumbles with them slightly, pink rising to his cheeks.  
• You smile, “Golden Quays finest hotel.”  
• Oh yes. You boutta fuck in the nice hotel, because you a boss at birthdays. Go you.  
• Prompto is red af. But he’s also so fucking DTF, he’s practically pulling you down the walkway to the hotel.

As enamored as Prompto is with the lavish suite, he can’t help but immediately turn his attention onto you. Your overnight bags drops with a thud as his lips capture yours.

A smile slicks across his lips as he pulls away, body still pressed against yours, hand caressing your cheek, “I finally get to be alone with you.”

He steals another kiss before continuing, “Babe, this was the best birthday ever.”

You can’t help but chuckle at yourself as you bite your lip, “It’s still not over.” You wiggle your eyebrows suggestively, “I’m planning to end it with a bang.”

He’s a grinning blushing mess as he laughs before pulling you into his arms. He nuzzles you face, “You’re present enough, gorgeous. How’d a guy like me get so lucky?”

You smirk and feign looking away in thought, “Aren’t angels always lucky??”

Bashful blush accentuates Prompto’s freckles, “Aw, babe. Stop.”

You lean back from his arms to look directly into his stunning eyes, “No. Seriously Prompto…I’m the lucky one. You are amazing and hilarious and kind and strong and talented and thoughtful and fun and adorable and smart and honestly, I could go on and on. I know you have a rough past, but I’m eternally grateful for all of it. I thank the Astrals every day for the string of events that brought you to exist and brought you to me, because without any of it, I wouldn’t have my sunshine and Eos wouldn’t be nearly as bright. You light up my life in every way possible. You give me strength on hard days. You somehow love me and my mess of a self and make me feel like the most beautiful person in the world. Prompto, I love you. So of course I’m going to bend over backwards to give you the world.”

The water that had collected around Prompto’s eyes highlighted their stunning color. As you spoke, emotion thickly coated your voice. You smile, “…and my pussy.”

His adorable voice cracks as he laughs, wiping away tears before they fall.

You giggle, “you get that too.”

He flashes you that perfect crooked smile while pulling you back into him, “I’m gonna hold you to that.” The heat of his sweet breath lingers on your skin as his lips hover over yours, “Also you’re amazing.”

With a breath, you’re tasting his mouth. His tongue glides over yours with tender ferocity and you can’t help but to melt into him, selfishly gripping his body closer to yours. His lips travel from your mouth to your neck in a string of kisses, one more impassioned than the last.

“Hey, now. Not yet. I still need to get ready.” Though your hands continued to enjoy the firm lines of his torso, the poor excuse for protest managed to get his attention.  
“Ready?” He scoffs playfully. “I’ve never been more ready.”

You smirk as you bend to pick up your bag and slink over to the bathroom, “Or so you think. You ain’t ready for all this.”

He bites his lip with a smile as you start to close the bathroom behind you, “Oh, we’ll see.”

• Ya boy bout ta be shook.  
• You bustin out them thigh highs.  
• Obviously, you came prepared with cat ears and a choker. (Ok like, it me. Are you really surprised?)  
• And oops: the virgin killer sweater may or may not have fallen into your bag. (oh ya’ll. You know I’m pulling out the stops for this boy)  
• Once you’re all put together and adorable, you pop out the bathroom all sexy like, “nyaa~”  
• His heart nearly stops when he sees you.  
• Mostly because all the blood in his body has just rushed south at a rapid rate. xD

He’s practically breathless, “Wow…you look…so hot…”

As you start to walk towards him, he begins to reach around through his bag, “Wait, wait, can you do that cute pose again? I wanna get a picture.”  
You laugh, “Well yes, that generally the idea.”

Camera in hand, Prompto pauses, eyes slowly drifting down the line of your body, “…the idea?”

With a wink, you refrain your initial pose, “I’m your kitty for the night, master. You get to do whatever you want with me.”

Pure hunger darkens his expression as you call him master. There’s a beat before he snaps a quick picture, “Girl, you boutta get it.”

You smirk, “I certainly hope so.” Walking over to him, you run your hand up his chest and purr into his ear, “Any more pictures you want while we’re at it?”

His hand dips below the hem of your sweater to massage your breast, “Just a few more. Get on the bed and rest on your knees. Face away.”

• Placing yourself you look back at him for approval.  
• “Oh yes, exactly. Stay there.”  
• Pulling on the string holding up the sweater, you let the top drape, teasing him with some side boob.  
• “Oh my gods, Y/N. Yes. Hold it in place.” Prompto coos as he snaps more pictures.  
• His cock is visibly strained against his pants.  
• “Slide it off.”  
• You obey, like a good girl  
• Revealing your gorgeous body, accented by black thigh highs  
• Snapping a few more photos, Prompto gets closer  
• “Touch yourself for me, beautiful.”  
• You play coy as your hand slips into your silken cunt.  
• You lay back and open your legs for him with an innocent look.  
• “Like this?”  
• Prompto bites his lip eagerly, hooded eyes darkening. “Yeah, babe. Just like that.”  
• He circles the room, snapping a few more photos  
• You giggle.  
• I’m gettin lonely over here Prom, baby. You gonna get in here with me?  
• He smirks devilishly.  
• “Yeah, just give me a second.”  
• He balances the camera on top of the dresser parallel to the bed. Video.

He smiles as he lifts his shirt to reveal his stunning body, “I’ve always wanted to make a porn.”

You can’t help but smile as you look over to the camera with a wink, “Anything for the birthday boy.”

Taking position between your legs, he places a string of kisses along your thigh.

Heart pounding as your skin burns with each touch of his soft lips, you feign protest, “This is supposed to be your present, babe. Not mine.”

Blue eyes glint up at you with hunger as the heat of his mouth rests over your folds. His lips nearly touch the ones between your legs as he speaks, “Trust me, this is more than I could ever want.”

He reaches in his back pocket for his phone as he places a light kiss onto your core, “Just one picture.”

Lifting his phone, this mother fucker poses for a damn pussy eating selfie.

Like??

You are living. You just died. You can’t help but giggle.

Tossing his phone aside, he plants one more kiss onto your thigh, “I’m gonna make this pussy purr.”

With that he descends onto your heat ravenously, tongue lapping up your slickness with pure desire. His hungry moan vibrates through your body, making your back arch.

Fingers tangle in his hair as you press his lips against you, hips riding his soft tongue with greed. His hands massage your ass pulling you closer to him, his head lightly twists in your pussy as he does That Thing™ with his tongue. You cry out, the tightness in your core pulsing, chasing your looming descent into a heavy release. You’d been wet for him all day.

He couldn’t help but thrust his hungry cock against the mattress below him, aching to feel you, your intoxicating taste threatening to undo him.

All it took was one more flick with a well place moan to send you cresting into the realm of the Astrals.

Your hips bucked, thighs squeezing around his head as you cried incoherently. Taking the queue, Prompto’s tongue went into overdrive as he lifted your legs over his shoulders, rising you off the bed.

This boy was eating the soul out of you.

You screamed. It was all you could do. The over stimulation of coming so hard as his mouth pressed harder onto your cunt sent you into over drive. Tears of pleasure brimmed around your lashes as you begged, “I can’t. I’m done. I’m done, baby.”

He relented and gingerly placed you back onto the bed with a smirk. He wipes your cum off of his chin only to sensually lick it back into his mouth.

Your chest heaves with lust as you descend back to earth from your high. How was he so hot???

Without a moment of rest, that sideways smile lifts his cheek as he climbs on top of you and lines himself up with your heat.

He flicks the bell on your choker as his lips ghost yours, “Good kitty.”

In one fluid motion, you’re entirely his. His cock twitching within you as you clench around it. Each thrust hitting your g-spot with explosive euphoria.  
His dick felt like fucking magic.

Each thrust sending a wave of pleasure through you both. He was absolutely drunk off of the mewls of his name escaping your lips.

Gently taking your hair in his fist, he huskily groaned by your ear, “Meow for me, kitten.”

Between your pants you obey, “Nyaa-a-ahhhh Promptooo.”

He took your jaw between his fingers and looked directly into your eyes as he fucked you. His next words spoken with each thrust.

“You’re. Mine. Aren’t. You.”

You nod as you reach your release, “All yours. Always.”

His lips crashed upon yours, tongues sweeping over one another, moaning into each others mouths as you both came. He tensed over you as you cried out, spilling all of himself into you.  
You were both left panting, tongues dancing together. Breaking the kiss, he traced the line of your face, eyes betraying his next words, “I love you, Y/N.”

You smile, “I love you too, Prompto. Happy birthday.”


End file.
